


You shook me all night long

by stageira



Category: Castle
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Secret Santa, Sex Toys, Xmas Fests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stageira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito just doesn’t see that his partner wants him, really wants him. Which leads Ryan to some cheating and a few rather kinky gifts. Maybe Esposito will get the hint then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They are not mine. ABC owns them, at least part time.  
>  **Notes:** It really does take a village, which is ridiculous for such a small fic! Beta thanks to [jayfray18](http://jayfray18.livejournal.com/) and [starscythe](http://starscythe.livejournal.com/). Love and smishes to [temaris](http://temaris.livejournal.com/), [obstinatrix](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/) and [moonlettuce](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) for offering kinky gift ideas on twitter, that was an interesting timeline we had *ggg* Title from the song “You shook me all night long” by AC/DC (damn you Supernatural).  
>  Gift for [pure_mornings](http://pure-mornings.livejournal.com/) on the [Ryan/Esposito Secret Santa Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/ryanandesposito) I really hope you enjoy this! I tried to fit in some Ryan pining and something a bit porny and kinky.

Kevin kept giving sneaking glances towards Beckett’s desk, where Esposito was listening rapturously to something Castle was saying complete with big hand movements and body swaying back and forth. He looked down at his list again and sighed, there was no way he could find a gift for Esposito that would make the other man realize how Ryan felt about him and the precinct’s Secret Santa had way too many limits, even if he did manage to get Javier’s name out of the hat.

He sighed again, closed his notebook and decided it was time for a coffee refill or at least a pretend coffee refill that would bring him closer to Beckett’s desk and Detective Javier Esposito. Ryan rose from his chair, stretched languidly (at least that’s what he thought) and slowly headed towards the coffee room, hoping that Castle would notice him and draw him in for more storytelling.

Which worked perfectly. Kevin was surprised at how easy it was! And then paid attention to what Castle was saying and decided that maybe he should have listened to this story from the beginning and used his notebook.

“… And then for the 5th day I settled on this spa that promised a myriad of wonderful things that appeal to all women - and some men I might know - for some special attention, if you gentlemen know what I mean,” Castle winked. “So after that I thought that it was only logical to actually use the 6th day as an excuse to gift her with some…”

“CASTLE!” Beckett’s yell spread through the bullpen and it was obvious that she was already on the warpath for a certain writer that was littering her office with tall tales about Christmas, presents and women.

As soon as Beckett had departed with a seemingly chastised Castle in tow, Kevin turned to face his partner making an inquiring grimace. “What was that all about?” he asked while continuing his original path which led towards the coffee room. He did not look back to see if Esposito was following, he knew that his partner always had his back.

Esposito’s hand reached out from behind Ryan and grabbed his favorite mug from the drying rack. “Oh nothing really, just Castle being Castle. He thought that the bullpen having one single Secret Santa was so… overdone. He was regaling me with stories of how he once completed the 12 Days of Christmas by giving something different each day to this girl he was ‘courting’.”

Kevin was looking at the espresso as it was coming out of the machine spout. The Twelve Days of Christmas? That would mean he’d have 12 chances of making Esposito see how much he meant to him and maybe find the perfect gift. After all if he didn’t get it on the first try he’d still have 11 more.

* * *

Ryan decided that going to Castle for help was the only thing that made sense, after all he was sure that Castle wanted this Secret Santa thing to be rigged as well, since he most definitely wanted to draw Beckett’s name out of the hat! Further investigation on his plan though made him make a phone call to the right Castle. Alexis.

Captain Montgomery had decided that since most of them were sneaky and desperate enough to try and rig the Secret Santa selection he had called upon Alexis to pick the names out of the hat. What he didn’t know though was that Alexis Castle was even more sneaky than her father, courtesy of the combined Castle/Rodgers gene and of course Martha. And she did manage to pick the names everybody wanted from her, well maybe not Beckett.

Kevin was wondering what kind of gifts Esposito would like and what would finally make his interest obvious to the other detective. Maybe he should go for something that stated his interest very clearly? He knew that the other man was bisexual, courtesy of a rather revealing conversation that Esposito had while they were on a stake out and Ryan’s raised eyebrow.

* * *

It was actually sad how much Ryan tried to impress Esposito and make him see how much he wanted him. The other man just couldn’t see it, it frustrated Kevin so much, which was why he took the decision to be rather obvious with his gifts.

 **Day 1**  
Lube. The good quality one.  
 _Reaction:_ No sign of visible reaction from Esposito.

 **Day 2**  
Black silk scarf.  
 _Reaction:_ None.

 **Day 3**  
A pound of the good coffee. Something non-sex related was needed.  
 _Reaction:_ Well Esposito seemed in a better mood and more awake. Who knows, he might have actually tried it.

 **Day 4**  
High end knit boxer shorts.  
 _Reaction:_ Not sure.

 **Day 5**  
Batman: Arkham Asylum for PS3 (so that Javier would stop borrowing his).  
 _Reaction:_ His eyes looked a bit bloodshot.

 **Day 6**  
Handcuffs. Fur lined ones. Using the police force issued ones could be no fun at all.  
 _Reaction:_ None (again)

 **Day 7**  
Taking a page out of Castle’s book. A gift card to a gentlemen’s spa for some extra special treatments. (Cause men need to look after certain body areas as well. Ryan bought a card for himself too.)  
 _Reaction:_ It could be that he was seeing things, but Esposito was walking a bit more bowlegged that morning. Waxing perhaps? (He had the same problem.)

 **Day 8**  
Nipple clamps. With added weights.  
 _Reaction:_ None

 **Day 9**  
Italian handmade tie.  
 _Reaction:_ WAS HE WEARING IT? (Ryan was speechless for most of the morning’s briefing. Then a though appeared: What if Esposito was wearing the boxers he got him? Or any of the other gifts and he couldn’t see them? Kevin had to visit the men’s room for a bit longer than usual before going out of the station.)

 **Day 10**  
String of 4 anal glass beads, in varying sizes.  
 _Reaction:_ None. He thinks.

 **Day 11**  
2 keys. Main door, front door. To Kevin’s apartment.  
 _Reaction:_ None

 **Day 12**  
Something nice and safe to present in front of the whole precinct. Boxset of the Temeraire books. Cause everything was better with dragons. And no matter how hard Esposito tried to look, he did love fantasy.  
 _Reaction:_ Excited smile, one armed hug. Castle laughed and Beckett teased them.

Ryan couldn’t wait to get his own Secret Santa gift, he was certain that Esposito had guessed who was sending him all those gifts, after all he was a detective, and he was all but bouncing all over the place to see what Javier had gotten for him.

* * *

Esposito handed a long thin box to Ryan and waited. He knew that the other man was definitely in for a surprise, especially since he had to cover what his real gift to him was.

“A tie.” Ryan said.

“A silk, nicely patterned tie, bro. Not like those abstract things you are wearing.” Esposito corrected his fellow detective. He slapped his shoulder lightly and smiled at him, “maybe you can finally get some taste in ties.” He leaned closer to his partner and whispered in his ear, “If you want your real gift, you have to come and get it. I’m wearing it.”

As Javier turned to leave he saw Kevin’s eyes grow round with surprise and maybe lust?

* * *

Ryan had been looking for Esposito since the other man told him about his gift and how he was ‘wearing’ it. What did that mean? Was it some item of clothing? No, it couldn’t be they were not close enough in size, since Esposito was bulkier. Was it perhaps something naughtier? Kevin didn’t dare hope. He really really wanted that to be the case, especially after the gifts he had given to Javier.

Spotting Beckett amongst the crowd of off duty personnel that were enjoying a light drink and a laugh, Ryan moved to intercept her. “Have you seen Esposito at all?” he asked his boss.

“Not since you exchanged gifts. He said something about keys and going home,” Beckett shook her head, “did he forget his keys? Sorry, Ryan, but Castle was talking my ear off at the time.”

Kevin said his thanks to Beckett, the Captain and Castle as quickly as he could and rushed back to his apartment.

* * *

"Javier?" Ryan’s voice was barely a whisper as he looked at the man asleep in his bed. “Javi?” he whispered again as he settled onto to the bed next to his partner, his hands itching to touch all that skin in front of him.

The sound Esposito made was somewhere between a sign and Kevin’s name, making Ryan smile and press a light kiss to Javier’s shoulder. “You might want to be awake for this, babe.” He started running his hands all over Javier’s back and shoulders, his fingers touching the dips in the other man’s spine and inching closer to that amazing pert ass.

There was no answer or movement from Esposito, until Kevin, who shed all his clothes as soon as he entered the apartment, nudged a thigh between Javier’s legs and made himself more comfortable, lying almost on top of the other man. Ryan remembered what Javier had whispered to him during the gift exchange and was really curious to see what his - lover? Yeah, lover, was wearing for him. It’s definitely not clothes and unless it’s a cock ring Ryan can’t think of anything else.

Which was why he’s totally surprised when his lover slightly rolled his shoulders and started talking.

“If you want to get to your gift you have to look lower, Kevin. It’s hidden.” And with those words Javier spread his legs a bit more and bent one closer to his body than the other. Which let his partner get a better look at his ass and the inside of his thighs.

Ryan looked at his lover and raised an eyebrow. Oh no he didn’t. He looked at Javier’s ass again and the implication hit him again, that’s where his gift was hiding? Oh man. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and poked Javier’s hip, “Lift up babe.” He stuffed the pillow under the other man’s hips and lower belly and then knelt behind him. His hands already reaching for the globes of Javier’s ass, he leaned over running his tongue lightly first over one cheek and the other.

Smirking at the warbled sound coming out of Esposito’s throat, Kevin leaned even closer and palming a globe in each hand he exposed the cleft seeing his gift there waiting for him as Javier promised. A butt plug with a silver top. Ryan took a deep breath and reached for the toy, this would be a long night, but oh so enjoyable.


End file.
